Cheating With Him
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Sookie is married to Mr. William Thomas Compton, computer nerd. Who has dragged her to yet another computer convention. Even though she has made it completely clear that she doesn't like going at all. What happens when she met an extremely tall, blonde haired, blue eyed fine specimen of a man? Who also just happens to be successful buisness man? All Human. Adopted from Librangen!
1. Chapter 1

**So, everyone as you may or may not already be aware, I recently took on this story from Librangen who is just completely an amazing author since she had decided that she no longer wanted to work on the story, and since I loved the story so much, I decided that I would attempt to finish it without mutilating it (too much!) **

**Librangen promptly sent me everything that she had already written, and then I began to read through it and make a few changes here and there in the story. **

**However, I should say here that I am intending to keep most of the features and events that were in the original story, exactly the same before I continue to write on by myself. **

**And, without any further ado, I now present to you Cheating With Him. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"This is so lame" I groaned, for what felt like the millionth time. My husband, Bill just simply glared at me in reply. But, seriously didn't I have a right to be annoyed. After all we had been at this particular computer convention since before 9 am and it was already after 5 pm.

And to top things, this was the fourth computer convention that I had been to with Bill. This week.

I wasn't particularly interested in computers, but because I was a doting wife, I went along with my husband to these conventions because I wanted to keep him happy, you know because it was really something that he was interested in. At the moment, though, I was just really ready to head back home, and curl up into my nice warm bed.

"Well then why don't you go off and have a look around" Bill snarled at me, and I could all but see the steam puffing out of his ears, but I just rolled my eyes at him before getting up out of the chair I had been sitting in and I walked off without any further words.

I made my way out of the big room where the computer convention was being held and into the main hall, wondering who in the hell owned this house … no, surely a house is too plain of a way to describe it. Maybe 'mansion' might be a better word to use.

Yes. I very quickly decided. 'Mansion' really would be the word that I would use to describe this place, as I slowly made my way up the grand marble staircase with its expensive looking banisters. Once I was at the top of the staircase, I made the executive decision to turn right – probably because of all of the old portraits that were hanging on the wall.

Each one of the paintings were encased in expensive looking golden frames, and at the bottom of every frame, there was a little golden plaque that contained the name of the person in each frame and also when they lived. The paintings were also hanging on the wall in chronological order. I couldn't help but notice that there was also a little sidelight shining down onto the top of every painting, and there were no more lights on in the landing where I was, so it really made the paintings stand out from the blood red painted walls.

After I had by passed about ten paintings of men and also surprisingly one woman, who I presumed had once owned the house, or at the very least they had lived in the house; I came to a big old fashioned, wood polished door that was complete with a fancy brass doorknob.

My curiosity was immediately piqued at what could possibly be behind the door, so with baited breath, I wrapped my right hand around the doorknob and, much to my surprise, I was able to turn it without any difficulties at all, at when it clicked, I stopped turning it and instead, I began to push it open to reveal that I was in fact standing in the centre of a huge bathroom that was mostly built out of white granite.

The sink was sitting in front of a mirror that can really only be described as huge, and then beside the sink, just in the corner of the room, I saw that there was a huge heavenly looking shower that could probably have held about five or six people without any problems. Not that I would know anything about having showers with multiple people, anyway.

Over at the other side of the room, just opposite the shower, there was an absolutely huge white bath. Well, hot tub might be a better word for it. Words just simply couldn't describe how much I was jealous of the owner of this house because of the hot tub alone. There was also a toilet in the fourth corner of the room, which I quickly did my business on before washing my hands at the sink.

I hadn't even realised that I needed the bathroom until the toilet was there in front of me.

Maybe I had just been itching to try it out? Because I was in a rich person's house? So that I could say that I had sat down on and used what most be the most expensive John on the planet?

But alas, all I knew was that I had needed to use the toilet and there was one there.

After that, I cast one final glance around the room before walking out of it, and closing the big wooden door behind me, with a reluctant sigh. It really was such a beautiful looking bathroom.

I carefully made my way even further down the landing, continuing to look at all of the old oil portraits hanging on the wall. I also by passed another four doors, all of which were locked so I was unable to get into them. However, when I came to a fifth door, I was surprised to find that it was open, so naturally I walked in, intending to do some more exploring.

Without any concerns at all, I pulled the door wide open to reveal a marvellous looking bedroom, and immediately regretted it since I had obviously interrupted something.

My eyes widened almost comically as I realised just what exactly that _something_ was. I had just walked in on a man who could only be described as the most gorgeous man on the planet, with his short blonde hair, his blue eyes, his lean muscled body and his pearly white teeth, pounding into a smaller brown haired woman from behind. He had his hands on her hips and she was grunting and panting at the feeling of his movements behind her.

'_What I wouldn't give for him to fuck me like that' _I thought to myself, and then I instantly felt guilty because I shouldn't be looking at him like this, I shouldn't even be here. I should be leaving before either of them noticed that I was here.

Imagine just how awkward that that would be!

I was just in the process of backing very slowly out of the room, trying to avoid all eye contact with either of the two people in the room (even if I did desperately want to check out the hot blonde a little more … after all, I may be needing a little more material for when Bill decided that he wanted sex), when suddenly the man looked up from his task and saw that I was standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and immediately he stopped his movements within the woman, causing her to look up at me too, and she scrambled in movement in an attempt at covering herself up.

I didn't have any answers for that, so instead of saying something stupid that I would probably regret, I just turned and all but ran out of the room. Before I knew it, I was standing right beside our car, which was a bright yellow 1973 Honda Civic. And to make matters even better, it was falling apart.

But no, my husband refused completely to trade it in for another newer car.

I guess that he just couldn't bear to part with it. After all, he had had the car for over ten years now. I think that it was his first car. In fact, it the only car that he has ever owned.

I quickly climbed into the old rust bucket, and slammed it behind me. Ignoring the fact that Bill had ever so graciously forgotten to lock it. I just sat there in complete and utter silence, as I tried to force myself to forget what I had seen in the room, but no matter how much that I tried, I couldn't get the image of the sexy blonde man out of my mind.

However, I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts a few moments later, by the shrill sounds of my phone alerting me to the fact that I had a text.

With a sigh, I quickly slipped the phone out of the pocket of my jeans and opened my phone. Of course it was Bill who was texting me. 'Where the fuck are you?! You need to come back into the hall now' it read.

Shit. Fuck. How the hell will I be able to go back in there when I had walked in on _him_? But, I was going to have to suck it up and return back to my husband. I just prayed that I didn't run into him again, so with my fingers crossed, I got back out of the car and made my way back into the mansion.

'Please don't let me bump into them! Please don't let me bump into them!' I repeated into myself, just as I saw that Bill was standing on top of a podium that had been set up on a stage that I hadn't noticed earlier.

Why in the fuck was he standing on top of a podium? And, more importantly why in the hell hadn't I noticed it earlier? I mean, I had been here long enough.

**So … what do we think? Should I be continuing on with this? Do we like it? Let me know … **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, everyone. Thank you very much for the response to the first chapter of the story! I am both honoured and amazed at all of your kind words … and I really have no excuse for the delay on this chapter! **

**Anyways, in other news, I also recently started a new fanfic story for the Dallas fandom, called JR on Holiday – you all should go and check it out! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

However, before I had a chance to figure out the exact reasons as to why my husband was standing up on the podium, I became more than a little distracted when suddenly out of nowhere, an arm brushed softly against the side of my own. I turned around quickly to see exactly who the offending person was, and much to my surprise, I found that it was _him. _The man from earlier. The sexy, amazing, gorgeous man from earlier.

The man that I had walked in on having sex, with a woman who I presumed was either his girlfriend or his lover … probably the latter, I thought. After all, a guy who looked like him would have absolutely no trouble whatsoever in getting the ladies.

I stood back for a couple of seconds, while I just continued to completely unashamedly stare at him. God, why in the hell was I even looking at him like this? After all, he looked like he was a fucking supermodel, and I was … married. Now that he actually had some clothes on, I could see that he was wearing a simple tight black t-shirt, that emulated the big thick muscles that were present in his arms and ass hugging denim blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of white high topped Converse on his feet. But, on the other hand, just simply looking at him made me feel more than inadequate with my loose fitting white patterned t-shirt and salmon coloured skinny jeans. I was also wearing a pair of brown gladiator sandals that showed off my French manicured toes.

"Not to sound like a broken record or anything, but is there something that I can help you with at all?" the man asked, when he turned around. I blushed a bright red colour, remembering that that was basically what he had asked me earlier on when I had caught him balls deep in some woman.

"No, it's all good" I answered, with what I hoped was a sweet, sweet smile. However, it probably looked as if I was in pain. However, the handsome stranger just stood before me with a soft, sweet smile on his face.

"Eric Northman" he said, after a slight pause and held his hand out to me.

"Sookie Compton" I replied, but before I could reach my own hand out to shake his in return, Bill miraculously re-appeared beside us. Seriously? Wasn't he supposed to be on top of his fucking podium? I thought nastily to myself, however, I also knew that it was better that I didn't repeat those thoughts out aloud.

"Sookie, my dearest wife" Bill started off, coming to a stop beside the both of us. He placed a quick peck on the side of my face. I turned my head around, in an attempt to avoid his kisses and he ended up getting my ear instead of my face. "He isn't hassling you is he?" Bill asked, casting poor Eric the evil eye.

"And why would you think that he is hassling me?" I snapped back at him. Why would he think that Eric was hassling me?

Bill didn't say anything in response to that, but a quick glance around me informed me that at least half of the room was staring at us. I began to feel even more self-conscious than I ever had before. I cast another quick look at Eric, and I saw that he was grinning madly at me.

"I hope that I will get to see you again, Sookie" Eric said, bending down and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I was too stunned to even move. "Don't worry, my beautiful Sookie. You look so sexy" Eric whispered straight into my ear, and then he was gone.

I blushed at his words, not feeling ashamed at all for any of the so-called flirting that I had been doing with Eric. Even though I knew that I wasn't very good at it – but that was mainly due to the fact that Bill was the only man that I had ever knowingly flirted with, and we were both well past that stage in our relationship.

EPOV  
I cannot fucking believe that my beloved little sister talked me into this. I mean, who the fuck honestly agrees to go to these bloody computer conventions anyways? Certainly nobody with anything better to do … but then that all changed when I walked in through the front doors of the mansion. Apparently some really hot and sexy as fuck women did.

"I'll see you later" Pam said, smirking at me as I spotted that there was an open bar at this fancy do. Hmm … that was good enough for me, I thought to myself as I made my way over to it. And then that was when I spotted _her _.

An absolutely beautiful woman sitting off to the side of one of the computer stands, looking completely and utterly bored with the entire situation altogether.

I guess that I could identify with her there.

I had just been about to walk over to her to ask her if her name was Google (because she was everything that I had been searching for when a smaller brown haired dude walked over to her and wrap his arms around her from behind.

Shit. I thought, of course she had a boyfriend … or a husband. Women like her just don't stay single for long.

Unfortunately.

However, I was really surprised when she quickly shrugged off the man's arms with both of her hands, but my elation and joy was short lived when I noticed something on her finger reflected and shone against the lights in the room.

Fuck. That has confirmed it. She was married. To that pillock standing behind her and all.

Bloody brilliant.

I was broken of my thoughts when a small brown haired woman slid up onto the bar stool beside of me, completely blocking my view of the gorgeous woman.

"Hi, sexy. Fancy seeing someone like you here" she said.

I flashed her my best million dollar smile in return. "Trying to find a beautiful woman like you" I said.

"You are too funny" she answered, with a completely fake laugh. God, seriously? Was this really what the rest of the fucking women were like here? And, here I thought that people coming to a computer convention were supposed to be intelligent and smart.

Obviously I had been wrong.

However, I was never one to turn down a good chance to flirt with a woman. No matter how fucking stupid that she was – I could always cover her mouth while we were having sex, and before I knew what was really going on around me, the two of us were all but running up the big marble staircase and falling into one of the bedrooms that we found.

The both of us quickly fell into the room as our teeth and tongues unashamedly clashed with each other. Our hands had also gotten busy in a futile effort to strip each other out of the clothes that we had been wearing, but when she started to talk about meeting up with me at a later date and telling me that I was going to be her boyfriend, I very quickly decided that I wanted to fuck her from behind.

Well, that was only part of the reason … I also wanted to think about the gorgeous little blonde that I had seen earlier on. I wanted to think about how sexy she was, how her big gorgeous breasts would feel as I played with and fondled them with my fingers, how her legs would feel all wrapped around my waist, how her cunt would feel all wrapped around my dick as I slammed and drove into her, and finally, of how my name would sound coming out of her lips as she screamed it out to high heaven.

"Jesus, Eric … fuck, that feels so good, harder" the woman, Lindsay I think she said her name was … but I wasn't completely sure of that, said as I pounded and thrusted hard and fast in and out of her. I was just getting ready to come, when I heard the sounds of the bedroom door open, to reveal the gorgeous woman from earlier.

"Can I help you?" I asked, for a complete lack of a better thing to say. I mean, what else could I possibly say? Should I have asked her if she wanted to join in? Hmm … on second thoughts, perhaps not. I didn't want to freak her out completely!

However, instead of saying anything, the woman just turned around on her heels and left the room, all but running. God, I couldn't seriously be that repulsive could I? I thought to myself, as I pulled out of Lindsay and I quickly began to pump at my cock, thinking only of the hot blonde, until I came about three seconds later.

"What a sexy little show that was" Lindsay said, attempting to wrap her arms around my neck. I had been too wrapped up in my fantasy to even notice that she had been watching … oh well.

**So … review to give me your thoughts … **

**Also, in other news, and I should have probably mentioned this at the top, but I am also now on twitter, under MsCathyWilson1 … don't forget to add me there as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, peoples. I just can't fucking believe that it has been almost two weeks since I last posted a chapter … even though I have been writing and updating in that time. **

**Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I quickly moved out of the way, in a desperate – and futile, it appeared – attempt at trying to get away from Lindsay, and reached for my trousers, which had been disguarded at the other side of the room. How in hell did they manage to get the whole way over there? I thought idly to myself, and I was just in the process of wandering over to collect them, when I suddenly felt a grip on my wrist.

"What the hell?" she snapped, clearly not impressed that I was going to collect my trousers. However, I had other thoughts on my mind right about now and this woman was the absolute least of my concerns.

Right now I was more worried about the beautiful blonde haired woman from earlier on, than the one that I was currently in the room with.

And with that in mind, I just ignored her and continued with putting on my clothes once again.

"Where in the hell do you think that you are going to, Eric? I thought that we liked each other, why are you leaving?" Lindsay whined at me. Jesus Christ. Please help me. And I promise to go to church every week if you do. I thought to myself.

"When did I ever say that I liked you?" I asked, as I bent down to put my socks on again.

"Eric …." She continued to whine.

"Seriously, stop that fucking whining. It is really starting to do my head in" I snapped, before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Eric … but I thought that we were going to be together" she said, still using her whiny voice. Dear God, what the hell had I let myself in for?

"I never said that I liked you or did I say that we were ever going to be together. You knew just as well as I did that this was a one-time thing well before we started. I am leaving" I said, picking up my shirt from the top of the wardrobe – how in the hell had it ever gotten up there I will never know – and walked off.

I had just made it to the doorway of the room before she responded. "Well … it wasn't all that of a good fuck anyway!" she said. I just turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Did she think that I was fucking stupid or something?

"Okay … you were the best that I have ever had or probably ever will have? Can't you please call me?" she replied, a blush beginning to glow up in her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't have your number" I said, and then walked off, putting on my shirt and then buttoning it up.

I spent the next twenty or so minutes searching around for the blonde woman before I eventually found her. She was looking directly at a short black haired man who was standing up on the podium at the front of the room, when I 'accidently' brushed my arm up alongside of her.

I wondered idly if this woman was a geek like the rest of the people here were? And needless to say it wasn't very long until I began to think about how sexy that she would look if she was wearing black fuck me heels, a tight pinstriped skirt and a librarian's shirt, which would be tucked into the top of her skirt. Her hair would also be tied up in a tight bun, and she would be wearing pearl earrings as well as a pearl necklace. Her nails would be perfectly manicured in a French polish (don't even ask how I know that the fuck that is … it was probably something to do with Pam though, when I thought about it). And don't forget that she would also be wearing thick black framed glasses.

Damn. Just even thinking about that was giving me one hell of a hard on … quick. Start thinking of the dude on the podium. Nuns. Graveyards. My Aunt Fanny. Anything just to try to get rid of this desperate hard on that I was now sporting.

I cast a quick glance over my shoulder only to find that the sexy woman was most definitely checking me out. Good. That was one hell of a good sign that was. I thought to myself.

"Not to sound like a broken record or anything, but is there something that I can help you with at all?" I asked, just to see if I could get to see any more of that delicious blush of hers.

And it worked just like an absolute charm, it did.

"No it's all good" she replied, with a slightly painful smile on her face.

"Eric Northman" I said, with a small smile on my own face as I held my hand out to her.

"Sookie Compton" she replied, and was just about to outstretch her left hand – which I noticed had both a wedding ring and and an engagement ring on it, when we were both rudely interrupted by the short haired turd that should have been standing up on top of that stupid fucking podium where he had been just a few bloody seconds earlier. He immediately attempted to place a kiss on the side of her face, but due to the fact that she moved her head to the side – in a desperate attempt to avoid his kiss, probably. (Not that I really blame her for that because to be honest with you, I wouldn't want to be kissed by him either!), and he ended up kissing her ear instead.

"He isn't hassling you, is he?" the little turd asked, mainly towards Sookie although he did give me something which he probably thought amounted to being the evil eye. I was tempted to just smile and wave – quite literally – at him, but I didn't think that it really would win any points with his wife.

"And why would you think that he is hassling me?" Sookie snapped back at him. Hmm … perhaps I should have just smiled and waved at him. Maybe it would have made her laugh.

I would love to hear what her laugh sounded like. I thought to myself, just as I did a quick glance around the room and saw that the majority of the people who were there were also staring that the scene that we were causing, and I simply couldn't help the grin that slid over my face.

"I hope that I will get to see you again, Sookie" I said, dramatically as I bent down to kiss her cheek, ignoring the pitiful stare that the turd gave me, before I left in order to take care of the hard on that I now had, thanks to to blush that had once more risen up in her face.

After taking care of my not so little problem – to images of my Sookie of course, I resurfaced from the bathroom only to be ambushed by Pam.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked, angrily.

"Places" I answered mysteriously, all but ignoring her in favour of thinking about my Sookie a little more, and I couldn't help the grin that was threatening to spread on my face as Pam began to rant on and on.

However, I just wasn't listening to her.

Because right now, I was just more interested in my Sookie. Like finding out where she lived, and what her phone number was. That shouldn't really be too hard to do should it? Or would I look like too much of a stalker if I did that?

SPOV

I stood exactly where I was beside my _loving husband_ for a few more moments, before I decided that I wanted something to drink, so I headed off to the vending machine that was sitting just beside the bathrooms downstairs, and just as I was collecting my bottle of coke from the dispenser drawer of the machine, I saw Eric come out of the toilets.

He was immediately ambushed by a woman – who was about the same height and build as what I was, except that she looked like a damn supermodel and I looked like I was a tramp, compared to her.

And she also looked like she was extremely pissed off at something.

With a pang of sadness, I realised that she was probably his girlfriend, I mean there was absolutely no way on this earth that a man like Eric was single. But then why was he fucking that girl upstairs? My subconscious said nastily to me. Does that mean that I was a witness to him cheating on his girlfriend?

However, before I got the chance to ponder that any further, Bill had managed to catch up with me.

"Come on, Sookie. It is time that we headed home" Bill said, grabbing a hold of my hand and snatching the coke out of my other hand. He downed the most of the bottle in one gulp.

Fucking typical. I thought to myself as he dragged me out to the car.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **

**Also, in another note, this chapter also takes me up to the end of chapter 2 of Librangen's original story, just in case anybody is interested!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, peoples. At least I didn't have such a big delay between chapters this time. **

**Also, in other news, I have also entered Sookie's Happily Ever Contest, and the entry is posted on my profile, and don't forget to vote for me when the voting opens! ****J **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Once we were in the car, Bill – my ever loving husband, began hissing and snapping at me.

"Sookie! What the fuck were you thinking. You're so embarrassing! God Dammit! You were acting like a whore! I really ought to-" I stopped listening then. I learnt, long ago, that listening to Bill when he was angry didn't do anything.

I just simply nodded at him in reply, before Bill turned around to the wheel in the car, and drove off, rather fast. Neither of us spoke at all on the journey home, and even though I really didn't want it too, I found that my mind was drifting off to the mysterious Eric Northman.

I wondered if Bill knew him? What his job was? Where did he live? Did he have a girlfriend … but then if he did why had I walked in on him fucking that woman earlier? Was she his girlfriend? If she was, why in the hell was he flirting with me? Maybe he was single after all? Maybe he was just flirting with me because he liked me? But, after all, we hadn't done a hell of a lot of speaking during our short interactions. How could he have decided that he wanted to pursue me in that short space of time? Didn't he know that I was married … it was beside the point and therefore irrelevant, but you get my meaning.

Thinking about Eric Northman really wasn't doing me a hell of a lot of good … in fact, it was probably doing me a lot more harm than it was good, especially considering that our first meeting had involved me walking in on him having sex with some woman that I had never ever seen before in my life.

But then I had never ever seen Eric before today, and yet here he was consuming all of my thoughts. Needless to say, it wasn't very long until my thoughts began to wander to thoughts about his incredible body – which was fuckhot – even though I did only get a quick glance at it …

I had to stop myself there, before my thoughts drifted even further from the point. After all, I was married. Eric was probably just another dip in dash out sort of a guy … even though that fact really both pissed me off and turned me on all at the same time.

I was instantly yanked out of my thoughts, when Bill turned the car up into our drive. I immediately got out of the car – even before he had managed to fully stop it – and, after hastily unlocking the front door, I made my way into the library (that I had somehow convinced Bill to build, instead of putting in the boring as shit IT lab that he wanted to build, well I wouldn't mind having one computer or something but seriously! He wanted to build a whole computer fucking lab that was complete with all of the latest modern technology, that would undoubtedly could thousands of dollars to install in total, and it would be a constant open pit too as there would always be new technology. My library on the other hand, simply cost a trip down to the local B&Q for some wood to build shelves, as I already had a lot of books that I had wanted to put into it).

I just ignored the calls of Bill shouting after me, as he too came into the house, while I instead picked up one of my favourite books – an autobiography on Abraham Lincoln, I tuned into my iPod – which was playing some Nathan Carter, before I allowed myself to get lost in the world of 19th Century America.

This was one of my greatest pleasures in life, just sitting all alone in a quiet library, with my feet curled up underneath me, ignoring the rest of the world – especially when it wants to fuck with me – and getting lost in a good book, especially since I hadn't had very much education. However, as soon as I left Bon Temps, I was determined to get myself some real education, and I ended up studying History and Psychology at university, but that was another story for another day.

The library, even though it was small, had this weird spacious feeling about it, that was also present in the most of the house that Bill and I owned together. The curtains on the window were drawn back, allowing a little of the evening light to come in through the glass, and since it was warm in the room, I decided that I was going to open a window.

The cool crisp air gently flew in through it, bathing my hair and face, soothing me as it did so. Ahh. I thought to myself. This was the life.

"Sookie! I know that you are just fucking ignoring me – even though I am your HUSBAND and you have no fucking right to be doing that! But there is a bloody package for you lying out here!" Bill screeched up the stairs at me perhaps an hour after I had first abandoned him.

"Fine. I am coming now" I yelled back, angry that I was being interrupted by Bill. Perhaps I should give the name of Billius Interuptus.

Ah. That sounded like a good name for him, but I was suddenly yanked out of my thoughts once more by the sound of tyres screeching out of our driveway.

I walked as slowly as I could out of the library, along our landing area, down into the hall, before arriving at the back door, just for the pure reason that I know that it would annoy the absolute hell out of of my so-called loving husband, and also because our house was big, I knew that it would take a few moments before I arrived to collect my parcel from Bill.

And, that is another long story for you all, as to how Bill and I came to own this house, with the answer to that being, one night Tara, Amelia and me – the three stoogies, as some people liked to call us – while completely and utterly drunk, decided that it would be a good idea to buy a lottery ticket between the three of us. It turned out that this was the best idea that any of us ever had, so after we had split our winnings, I had decided – along with Billius Interruptus – that is, to buy this house, and to put the remaining money into the bank to use to pay the remaining mortgage off.

So far that plan had worked.

By this stage, I had made it down the stairs, and after opening up the front door, I found that there was indeed a package lying outside. Of course, Billy Bob wouldn't have brought it in for me. Because that would be the human thing to do.

After a few feeble attempts at opening up the package, I decided that I was going to have to go to the kitchen and get a knife in order to open it, so I scooped it up into my arms, and took it in with be, and four attempts later, I finally got it to open for me.

Inside of the blank cardboard box was a shoe box, and inside of of that shoe box was … a letter, which I eagerly pulled out of the box, and began to read – after I had opened it, of course.

The letter was from Amelia. Duh, I thought to myself. Who else would have sent me a shoe box in the mail? I laughed at myself.

_"Hey, Sook"_ the letter read.

_"I realize that I have probably led you on with the whole packaging thing, but I really wanted to show you what shoes I can afford now". _

That note made me stop reading the rest of what she had written, and look at the edge of the box. Oh My Fucking Good God. Amelia had brought ZiGi Black Label Shoes. I am so going to be stealing … errr borrowing those off of her, I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to the rest of the letter. _  
_  
_ "And yes I do realize that I could've just told you, but where's the fun in that."_

Damn straight, I thought. Amelia and I love messing with each other. We've been friends ever since our first day of college together; I told her everything, just like she did with me. That changed when she moved away though. I hardly ever see her anymore, ever since we won that particular lotto ticket.

**So peoples … I am going to cut it there, but I promise you that I will finish off the letter in the next chapter! Now I just need your reviews! LOL **

**But remember though that reviews equal chapters! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's another chapter for you all! Also, this one in particular goes out to Librangen, who had to send me her original story once again, since I somehow managed to delete the first copy that she sent me when I first took over the story. And even then, I really didn't make it easy for her since I sent her the wrong email address … not even a wrong one, it was one that didn't exist!**

**Anywho … on with the chapter! And the second half of Amelia's letter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"_Anyways, I am sending you this letter to let you know that I am going to be coming down to New Orleans to visit you, and yes before you ask, we will be definitely going out to a club, not only because I love to but also because I am pretty sure that you fucking husband wouldn't be very happy about that, and as you already know, I am all about pleasing him." _

Did I already mention that she absolutely hates Bill? And that he returned the compliment with pleasure. Talk about a fucking awkward atmosphere in the room whenever they were in the room together. You could literally slice it in half with a knife.

And on top of all of that, I don't know exactly why they hate each other, but they just do, and they always have done. And neither one of them wants to tell me just why that they hate one another.

"_So, I will be with you tomorrow … well, perhaps today if the package got delayed for some unknown reason. I probably should just tell you the date, it might make things one hell of a lot easier for you"_

Amelia could be very confusing sometimes, I thought to myself, just as I began to remember the time that she told me she had dreamed that in another time, although she and I were still best friends, I was also a telepath and she was a witch.

"_I will be there on the 5__th__ July, and I sent this on the 3__rd__ July, so there … the delivery has probably gotten a little messed up, knowing my luck …."_

I smiled a lot at that. It wasn't often that Amelia was at a loss for words. Normally, she I just couldn't get her to keep her mouth shut! This really had to be a first for her, especially considering the fact that when she wrote letters, she somehow managed to make it sound like it was an actual conversation. As in one that was happening between two people.

I don't know why she does that, but she just does. And I kind of like it. It was something a little different.

"_So, I will be seeing you then, bestie. Make sure that you wear something sexy for my arrival, since we will be heading out to the nearest club the second that I arrive tomorrow night."_

Typical Amelia. That was all that I had to say. Typical Amelia, wanting to head out as soon as she arrived.

"_Also, I want to let you know that I will be staying in a hotel, since I can't stand to be near that piece of dog droppings that you call a husband."_

I rolled my eyes. Why in the hell could the two of them not even pretend to get along for my sake? It would make my life so much fucking easier if they did.

"_Oh … can you stay with me in the hotel? You know that I don't like to stay in strange hotels all by myself, especially since the incident …"_

I shivered, knowing just what happened whenever we were staying in a hotel the last time together. I don't think that I will ever be able to outlive that.

_"But enough about that, Sooks. I will be seeing you soon. Love you always, Amelia"_

I love you too, Amelia. I love you too. I thought to myself.

"_P.S. It wasn't a request for you to stay with me"_

Of course not, I thought to myself, with a smile on my face. Why bother to ask me when she knows just how easy that it is for her to manipulate me.

"_P.P.S. Get yourself a ruddy mobile phone, for fuck's sakes. Talking to you would be so much easier if you weren't still living in ancient Egypt!"_

I am not living in Ancient Egypt, I thought to myself. I just didn't have a mobile, whenever she last came to visit me, and before anyone says, why didn't I give it to her before, and the answer is that I forgot to. Well, that and the fact that I wanted to annoy her a little by forcing her two write letters to me.

But I made a promise to myself that I would give her my new number whenever she arrived tomorrow night.

And if anyone is wondering why she doesn't just simply email me, she won't. Because she thinks that all emails are somehow tracked by the government … even though she thinks that mobiles are safe.

I sighed. I will never be able to understand Amelia fully, but that was part of what drew me to her in the first place. She was quirky, and I enjoyed that about her.

Which reminds me, today is the 5th, so with great speed, I realized that I had to go and get ready for Amelia arriving, as well as pack an overnight bag and other shit like that. I was half way up the stairs when I realized that I had all but abandoned the letter in the kitchen, and thinking that it wouldn't be such a good idea to leave any correspondence from Amelia lying around the house, I dashed back to the kitchen to retrieve the letter and the empty shoebox, before running back up the stairs.

I didn't stop until I was in the library, and after storing the letter inside of the shoebox, I put it on one of the top shelves in the room, figuring that it would be safe in there, since Bill has never once set foot into my library.

I then left the library, and walked down the hall into our bedroom, where I found my darling husband on his own mobile phone, talking to some unknown person.

"Okay …yeah" he said, and then laughed at whatever the hell it was that the person had said. And then he laughed again. It must be Alan Carr on the other end of the line for all of the laughing that he is doing.

"Yes … of course … we will just have to see about somehow doing that" he answered, to whatever the hell it was the other person was saying before laughing once again. And then he saw me. He immediately became frozen, his laugher dying in the air before he quickly tried to cover it up with a reassuring smile.

I gave him a fake smile straight back, before walking over to the closet and I began to poke around in it, as I continued to listen in on one half of the conversation that my husband was currently having. I lazily noticed that it wasn't as heated or as passionate as what it had been before Bill had noticed my presence in the room.

Hmm … I was going to have to file that away to think about later on.

"Fine … whatever you say. I can't. Bye" Bill said into the phone before hanging up. "Sookie. What are you doing poking in the wardrobe? We aren't going anywhere tonight?" he asked me, as he tossed the phone down onto the bed, and turned around to face me.

I just ignored him, and continued to look for the sexiest dress that I owned.

"Sookie … answer me whenever I speak to you" he demanded, and then got up and grabbed my shoulders in an effort to get some sort of a response out of me.

**So … has anybody got any thoughts as to what Billy Bob was up to? Review to let me know …**

**Also, Alan Carr is one of my favourite comedians; you all should check him out on YouTube. He is one of the most hilarious men on the planet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And …. Here's another chapter for you … **

**Also, pretty much all of you readers seem to think that our dear Billybob is having an affair. All I can say to that is that we will have to wait and see! **

**And this could possibly be my last update until next Wednesday, since my home internet has stopped working once again and I won't be back at Tech until then ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

I just sighed at him in reply, before answering him since I knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to stop going on and on at me until I did.

"The package was from Amelia" I said. "She says that she is coming down to see me soon."

Bill didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at me expectantly.

"We are planning to go out to a club, and then I am going to be staying with Amelia in a hotel – since she doesn't like staying by herself, and she doesn't want to be tramping on your toes" I said, when all I really wanted to say was that "she isn't staying here because she hates your fucking guts".

I also noticed idly that he didn't seem to be all that concerned about the fact that I was going to be staying in a hotel at night without him.

"So, that is why I am trying to find something se….nice to wear" I said, continuing to poke around in the wardrobe, whenever Bill eventually let my arm go. I had almost said "find something sexy to wear", but I didn't think that would go down too well with him.

"I should be back before noon tomorrow but it depends on when Amelia is leaving. It could be later on" I said, and then suddenly, I felt his hands take a hold of my hips as he began to thrust his arousal – well, what he considered to be an arousal, into my ass.

Fucking brilliant. This was all that I needed. I thought, but then had to laugh at myself when my subconscious stated that there was no chance of me being late to Amelia, even if we did have sex.

"I'm not in the mood for sex, Bill" I said, and then I pulled myself away from him, even though I still wasn't looking at him. At this moment in time, I was more concerned about trying to find something pretty to wear to the club.

"Come on, Sookie … we haven't had sex in ages. You know that men can't wait that long. We need to release all over a woman, come inside of her. You of all people should know that, Sookie – especially with a brother like yours" Bill whined, and I was just about to give him one hell of an ear bashing, whenever he continued on with his little rant.

But of course, Bill would just have to bring up my idiot man – whore of a brother. He always had to compare himself to Jason before making some comment about how he was so much better than he was.

As if that was true.

"Whatever" I answered my husband's rant, before he eventually grumbled and left the room. I just continued to poke through the wardrobe, before I eventually came up with a sexy little red dress, that came down to mid thigh length. It was very tight and pretty much low cut. I knew that my dearest husband Bill most definitely wouldn't approve of my choice, but I just couldn't care what he thought right now.

He could just go and fucking mope somewhere else. I thought to myself as I pulled the dress out of the wardrobe, and threw it down onto the bed. I noticed idly that the "in use" button on the phone was lit up. That meant Bill was off on the phone somewhere.

I will admit here that I had to resist the urge to pick it up and to listen in on the conversation that he was having. I was also pretty certain that it was the other half of the same conversation that he had been having earlier.

By this stage, I had also pulled out a pair of sexy white fuck me heels that matched my dress perfectly, as well as a black underwear and bra set. I quickly went to have a shower, and whenever I came out I shaved pretty much every area that I could – my legs, my bikini area and my underarms. Even that little patch of hair that grew underneath my chin sometimes, even though I was almost embarrassed to admit it to myself. After I did that, I then styled my hair to be long and curly, and in the process of doing that I noticed that it was already almost 9.30 pm.

Shit. I had really get a move on, I thought to myself, as I quickly applied a light covering of make up to my face. I then slid into my dress and heels as well as packing an overnight bag, that contained my toothbrush and other toiletries, my deodorant, my perfume, some pyjamas and a clean chance of underwear. I also packed a gorgeous little handbag with some money, my keys, my phone and my cards.

I was just about half way down the stairs whenever the front door bell rang.

Here goes nothing.

EPOV

After we left the computer convention – which was not very long after Pam had gotten a hold of me, I headed straight to Fangtasia, which was the bar that I owned. Not only because I needed to get it all set up for tonight – and since tonight was a Saturday, I was fairly sure that it would be packed out, but also because I knew that I needed to get my little blonde spitfire out of my head.

However, it was already after 7 pm by the time that I arrived at the bar, so I needed to hurry my sweet little ass up. I was lucky that the most of the staff were already at the bar and working away by the time that I got in. I also noticed idly that they were taking part in their usual opening and closing ritual that involved the bartender, shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, even though I hadn't got a clue what the actual ritual was.

After making my way through the bar – and making sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to, I made my way into my office, but I just couldn't stop thinking about my Sookie, with her long, soft blonde hair and her gorgeous tan that really set off her eyes. The way that she spoke to me, with that gorgeous accent of hers, the way that he breasts bounced whenever she moved, and how she tensed up whenever she was embarrassed. She really was so fucking hot … and so completely fucking stuck in my head.

Before I realized just what was happening, I had lowered the zipper on my jeans, pulled my cock out and began to stroke him to thoughts of Sookie … her gorgeous breasts, her amazing cunt … the legs, her skin. Just her. I imagined what it would be like to finally be able to hold her in my arms, to be able to kiss her, to be able to knead her ass cheeks with my fingers. I wondered what it would be like to hold her amazing tits in my hands as she rode me reverse cowboy. I would slam my cock hard and fast in and out of her as my hands were caressing her breasts, and my lips would be on her neck, giving her a hickey as I claimed her for mine. She would come loudly screaming out my name for everyone who was near us to be able to hear, and I would thrust into her one, two more times before I too exploded all over her tight little ass.

I hadn't noticed just how long that I had been sitting in the chair, jerking off while thinking of Sookie, but before I was able to continue on with my fantasy, one of the waitresses came into the office. Her name was Dawn and she was also a regular fuck of mine. However, each time that I had she just wanted more, and her persistent stalking of me was really becoming a problem.

"Did you start the party without me, baby?" she asked, eyeing my cock with a lick of her lips.

"Never. You weren't required for this party" I said, grinning at the thoughts of Sookie once again.

"But Eric … you know you would love it if you would let me watch" she said.

"I already told you Dawn. You weren't required for this party. And don't you have a job to do?" I answered. And I may also have snapped at her. But she fucking deserved it. Interrupting my fantasy time with Sookie.

**So … what do we think? What do we think that Dawn is going to have to say in reply to Eric's brush off? Review to give me your thoughts …**


	7. Chapter 7

**So … here's another chapter for you! I hope that you all enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom! **

**Also, since my internet has buggered up again, I will be also uploading a brand new one-shot, a new chapter of God Love Her and a new chapter of Seven Drunken Nights since I am posting this from tech.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"You bastard! How fucking dare you turn me down with that … you don't know that you are missing out on, sweetheart" Dawn replied, practically snarling the words at me before slapping her own ass and leaving the office. I also noticed that she slammed the door rather loudly.

But the sad thing was that I did fucking know what I was missing out on. And the answer to that was Sookie. I was missing out on Sookie. And I was not Dawn's fucking sweetheart. Ugh. I hated it whenever she called me that.

I glanced a quick look over to the clock, and saw that it was already after 9 pm. Wow. That really went in quickly. I thought to myself, as I began to hear sounds of people beginning to arrive and then the music started up. Shortly after that, I figured that it probably was time to leave my office and make an appearance on the bar floor, so I went to sit out in the VIP section where I usually sat. There were already some girls up there, and typically they began to giggle and stare at me. Ick. And the fact that I smiled slightly at them only made them giggle and try to flirt all the more. Fuck. That was annoying.

In a desperate … and probably futile attempt at getting away from the girls, I moved over to the balcony area (since the VIP area was on a raised platform from the main dance floor) and began to observe the crowds below, seeing that the bar was almost full to capacity. However, I was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by one of the bouncers, whose name was Fred. He informed me that there was someone at the door who claimed to be my sister Pam. I gave a quick nod to him in reply, before going to investigate further.

Whenever, I got outside, I noticed that it was already dark and it took my eyes a moment to adjust from all of the bright flashing lights of the club, before I was able to spot that Pam was indeed here. And she was in the middle of having an argument with another one of the bouncers. Typical fucking Pam was all that I had to say to that.

However, before I was able to intervene, Pam noticed me. "Tell this fucker that I am your sister, Eric. And for the record, you need better fucking staff" she all but screeched at me. The bouncer – Fred's twin brother Bob – just looked at me with a look of pure amusement, almost as if she wasn't standing poking him in the chest with her perfectly manicured index finger.

I just raised an eyebrow at her, and said "it is nice to see you too, Pamela". I knew that my staff always did their work right, and it was probably Pam who was trying to fuck the whole situation up. Once again, I say typical fucking Pam.

Pam just growled at me in reply, and my eyebrow threatened to shoot up into my hairline. Pam wasn't that short, but with my height of 6' 4", she only came up to my shoulders. I thought that it was a rather cute reaction to have.

"Whatever Eric. Are you going to let me in or not?" she all but hissed at me. I looked over Pam's shoulder to see that there was a tall dark haired man standing behind her. I assumed that this was her boyfriend. "This is Tray, my boyfriend. Now hurry up and let us in" she demanded.

Pam always was straight to the point.

I was just in the process of telling my sister and her … latest piece of man meat, that they could come in whenever I noticed her. I noticed Sookie, just standing there with another dark haired woman, and I could see that they were laughing at something. God, Sookie looked fucking adorable when she was laughing like that, I thought to myself.

I knew right there in that second that I would gladly spend the rest of my life making her laugh like that if I was given the opportunity to.

"Eric … what the fuck are you doing? Let go of my boyfriend's hand!" Pam screeched, breaking me out of my daydream of Sookie. "I am sorry, he has been acting like this ever since he met this woma-" she continued, but then her words failed her whenever she followed my gaze to Sookie.

"Oh for fucks sakes!" she groaned – rather loudly, of course – and that was enough to get Sookie's friend to turn her attention my way. I couldn't help but notice the rather cheeky little glint in her eyes when she realized that I had been staring at her friend.

I wondered what in the hell that was all about, but I had the feeling that I was going to like the results of it.

Whenever the two women were out of the restricting confines of the crowd, I was able to clearly see Sookie, and I immediately felt my cock becoming hard, whenever I took in her outfit. Holy fuck! Jesus. She really was going to be the death of me.

Well, either that or she will give me enough material to last for the rest of my life.

However, I did feel more than a little deflated whenever she began to pull away from her friend after noticing me, and I could hear that they were having a disagreement, but eventually the dark haired woman did manage to pull Sookie up to me.

"Hi" the dark haired woman said, "I saw that you were looking over at us and since I figure that you are probably the owner, would you let us in? You know since you seem so enthralled with Sookie here" the woman said, smiling sweetly in Pam's direction.

"Of course" I said, giving them a wide knicker dropping smirk, which was of course aimed straight in Sookie's direction. Sookie just blushed and wouldn't meet my eyes. "But there is one condition, ladies" I continued.

"And what is that?" the friend asked.

"Sookie here has to take my arm" I said, holding it out for her.

Sookie just blushed even further at that, before stepping forward and grabbing a hold of the arms that I had held out for her to take, before leading her into the club.

I led everyone – that is Sookie, her friend, Pam and Tray straight up to the VIP area of the bar, where everyone sat down at one of the tables, where you were able to see the whole dance floor. It didn't escape my noticed at this point that Tray was really checking out Sookie.

I wanted to punch his lights out. Nobody gets to flirt with my Sookie.

But on the plus side, Sookie did seem to be completely oblivious to the flirting … from Tray.

**So … I know that this one was a little on the short side, but there should be another chapter posted soon! Review to give me your thoughts …**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, everyone … I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter! Also, there are some differences in this chapter from the original text. Let me know if you like the new version. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I then went up to the bar, and told Mike – the guy who was bartending tonight, to make sure that Sookie, her friend, Pam and Tray were to get free drinks all night. He just nodded at that and went straight back over to the VIP area, and I couldn't help but notice that the closer I came to Sookie, the deeper that her blush got as she caught my eye.

Luckily none of the others seemed to notice as they were all involved in some kind of a conversation.

"Ladies … Tray. Your drinks are on the house tonight" I said, and then the friend grinned before hurrying away with Pam and Tray to get the drinks in, leaving Sookie and I completely alone for the first time tonight.

"I didn't know that you owned this place" Sookie said, breaking the ice between us.

"And that is because I didn't tell you" I replied, smirking at her. Her blush only became that much more deeper.

"Ah right. There was quite a lot that you didn't tell me when I last saw you, Eric" she said.

"There was … and the same goes for you too" I replied, before glancing over to the dance floor where her friend, who was now dancing alongside Pam, and Tray and a few other random guys. My satisfaction grew wider whenever I realized that they were giving Sookie and me some alone time.

"That's Amelia" Sookie said, and I detected a hint of sadness in her tone. I think that she probably thought that I was interested in her friend. If only she knew.

"Do you fancy a drink?" I asked, noticing that she didn't have one.

"Can I have a gin and tonic please?" she asked.

"Of course, my lady" I said, and then went to get her gin and tonic, as well as a beer for me. I was just making my way back to the table, whenever I saw some little airhead, who seemed to be no more than 25 years of age, standing in front of her and I could tell that he was trying to hit on her.

"So, beautiful. What are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't a sexy woman like you be out dancing with someone?" he asked, giving her a leer. I wanted to rip his balls off.

"I am waiting on my sexy husband coming back with the drinks" Sookie replied, flashing him her wedding ring. Why in the hell was she talking about that asshat …. Oh right. She was talking about me. She called me her sexy husband!

I decided that I could play the part well. After all, he didn't need to know that Sookie and I weren't married. Or that I was actually the owner of this bar.

"Here you are my lover. Sorry that it took so long. The queues over there are a nightmare" I said, sitting down at the table. I placed the gin and tonic down in front of her, and then I couldn't resist placing a small kiss on the side of her forehead, after I stopped myself from going for her lips. After all, I didn't want to scare her.

And even her forehead tasted good.

But, Sookie wasn't done surprising me yet as she very quickly slipped her hand into mine on the table, and laid her head down onto my shoulder.

"Was there something that you wanted?" I asked the little twerp who was still standing in front of us.

"Yeah … I wanted to take your wife out to dance" he said. I had to admire him. He did have balls. But unfortunately for him, he was about to get them ripped off of him before I force fed them to him.

By Sookie.

"Well, his wife doesn't want to go out to dance with you. His wife just wants to fuck her husband's brains out" she snapped.

My mouth fell open as the dude couldn't wait to escape.

"Thank fuck you came to my rescue, Eric" she said, turning her head around to look up at me. I noticed that she still hadn't lifted her head off of my shoulder. Not that I was minding at all.

"Anytime, my lady" I grinned, before wrapping the arm that was closest to her, around her waist and picking up my beer and taking a drink.

"And would my beautiful wife like to dance?" I asked her after a few moments of silence.

"Of course" she said, and then stood up. There was a slow song playing, and I couldn't wait until I could have Sookie in my arms … in the most innocent of ways, of course.

I copied her movements, and then after grabbing a hold of her hand, I made my way down to the dance floor, where we she placed her free hand on my chest, and I put my free hand on her waist. Our hands were still clasped. We slowly began to sway in time to the music, with Sookie laughing at me while I sang along to the music – out of tune, and just really badly. Of course, I wasn't really such as bad singer, I just wanted to make her laugh.

And then – almost as if by magic, her head inclined up towards mine, right at the same time that mine lowered towards hers, and then our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss.

I released a loud moan whenever I felt just exactly how soft that he lips were, how completely and utterly perfect that they were, as her hand clasped to grip my shirt, and I felt my own hold on her waist tightening considerably, as the kiss deepened and she allowed me access into her mouth.

I slowly slid my tongue inside, and she then began to duel with me. The kiss then turned a little more passionate and fuelled and urgent whenever she then released a soft moan from the very depths of her throat.

But then before I knew what was happening, she had pulled herself away from me, and Amelia was standing beside us.

It was almost as if all of the noise in the club had just died away.

"Oh God! I am married! Fuck! Fuck!" she said, taking a couple of steps back from me. She seemed to completely and totally … distraught at what had happened. I wanted to immediately wrap her up in my arms again, and just keep her there, away from the rest of the world.

It wasn't even as if we had done anything major … just a little kissing.

"What the fuck have I done … he is never ever going to forgive me for this" Sookie continued, the tears now threatening to spill all over her beautiful face.

"Sookie … you know as well as I do that you haven't had any sex in a while, and it has been even longer since you have had any real good sex, you know the passionate, primal, animalistic fucking kind of sex. You need to go out and enjoy yourself. And you shouldn't be giving one single stuff what Beehl thinks. After all, he isn't here. And more to the point, he is probably cheating on you any way. I won't tell" Amelia soothed, rubbing her hands up and down Sookie's back.

I was almost jealous, but then I realized that she was pleading my case here, so I wasn't going to disturb her.

Sookie just looked straight up at me, and I could see in her eyes that she was coming to a steely resolve.

"Ah fuck it" she said, grabbing two fistfuls of my shirt and my face back down to hers once again.

**So, I doubt that there will be very few people disappointed with this chapter, but don't forget to give me your thoughts …**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, as I thought not very many of you were disappointed with the last chapter and here is the continuation! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I eagerly wrapped my arms back around her waist as my lips claimed hers once more in a passionate fiery kiss, and both Sookie and I began to smirk slightly whenever her friend – whose name I now knew was Amelia, began to cheer loudly behind us.

"Do you want to get out of here, my lover?" I asked her after our kiss broke a few breathless moments later.

"I want you" she replied, with some confidence, looking straight up into my eyes.

"I take that as a yes then, lover?" I asked, with a grin before grabbing a tight hold of her hand and all but pulling her out of the bar, where luckily there was a yellow taxi sitting.

"Can you take us to the hotel Drommar sharpish?" I asked, climbing straight in along with Sookie trailing along behind me. She closed the door with a loud thud before all but jumping straight up into my lap, and wrapping her arms around my neck before beginning to place a few kisses on my neck, so much so that I was almost certain that I was going to be left with a love bite on my neck, but I could worry all about that later.

I had bigger fish to fry, as of this very moment in time.

"Of course, sir" the cab driver said, and I was fit to see him smirking at me through the rear-view mirror, before he started up the engine and sped off through the streets of Shreveport before finally arriving at the hotel a few moments later.

It was only when he hiccoughed that Sookie and I broke off the tongue tennis that we had been undertaking on our journey. I quickly paid the driver, and climbed out. Together Sookie and I then raced into the hotel and across the lobby, into the elevator.

I then pressed the button that would lead us directly up to the penthouse of the hotel, before pulling a set of keys out of my pocket. I inserted one into the panel as an override key, which would ensure that the lift would go straight to the penthouse without any further interruptions.

"Why are we going to the penthouse? Don't we need to check in first?" Sookie asked me, sounding confused.

"My lover … do not worry about any of that, it is only a minor consideration. I can do whatever the hell that it is I want in this hotel, since I am the owner. And right now, I want nothing more than to fuck you" I said, placing my hands on either side of her waist and then capturing my lips with hers before she was able to formulate any sort of a reply to that.

This kiss was soft and a hell of a lot more gentler than what our previous one had been, but it was still filled with complete passion, and by the time that the lift doors opened Sookie had her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, and her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. My hands were also on her ass, as I held her closely to me.

Our kiss still hadn't broke, and I didn't break it until I had carefully thrown Sookie down onto the California King sized bed that was in the far corner of the room.

"And just where in the hell do you think that you are going?" Sookie demanded whenever I took a step back from her.

I had been going to look for the condoms that I knew were in the bedside drawer here.

"Condoms?" I said, raising my eyebrow at her but moving no further away from her.

"I'm on the shot and I am clean … what about you?" Sookie questioned, balancing herself on her shoulders as she looked up at me. Fuck. She was sexy like that … even if she was still fully dressed. At the moment.

"I'm clean" I said – I had gotten tested yesterday and was completely clear.

"Good. Then we don't need them" Sookie grinned, wrapping her legs around my own and effectively reeling me back in. I climbed back on top of her with pleasure, wrapping my arms around her waist, and hers went around my neck, as we began to kiss furiously once again.

After a few moments of that, I moved my hands around her back to the zipper on the scrap of material that she called a dress, which I quickly lowered and then peeled off of her, leaving my beautiful soon to be lover dressed only in her sexy little underwear.

I groaned as I took in the sight of her, dressed like she was.

"Hmm … we need to get you undressed too" Sookie said, beginning to grope at the bottom of my shirt, which she slid out of my trousers with ease, before unbuttoning each of the buttons and slipping the shirt off of me.

"Such a sexy fucking body, Eric" she said, biting her lip as she fought to keep control over all of her emotions.

"And all yours too, lover" I said, meaning each and every word. Even though we were practically strangers, I really was hers.

"Good" she said, then sliding her hands down my chest and stomach to my waistband once more. She then effortlessly unzipped the jeans and took out the button on them. I helped her a little by pulling off my shoes, socks, and jeans leaving my now extremely hard cock to spring free from its strict denim confines.

I couldn't help but grin whenever Sookie's eyes widened considerably and she gasped after seeing that little Eric wasn't quite so little.

"Do you see anything that you like, Sookie?" I asked, taking my cock in my right hand and beginning to stroke him.

"Aha. I like what I see" she repeated.

"Good. I like what I see too … but I would much rather that I get to see my girl naked as well. After all it is only fair, after all. I should get to see your bare tits and your glistening cunt if you get to see my hard cock and my naked body" I said, and I only grew to be more satisfied whenever I realised that she was biting her lip.

"Are you biting your lip lover because you need to stop yourself from jumping me?" I asked, simply because I couldn't resist doing so.

"I want you, Eric" she answered after a few seconds.

"Strip, lover. Take off your underwear. And then your precious little cunt can have my cock. Do you like the sound of that?" I said, continuing to stand before her stroking myself.

"Aha" she said, quickly stripping off her remaining clothes and laying back down on the bed.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …**


End file.
